AOL Chatroom
by Deystar Skyi
Summary: The characters all meet in a Chatroom, and hilarity ensues... rated only for a bit of shounanai.


_Hey, people! Another work created by my little sis, Nightcloud, and I! This one's about the characters in an AOL chatroom together! Hilarity ensues…_

**You wrote Catroom! Haha!**

_But I fixed it! XD_

_Note-I know they're in Japan, but we wrote it with AIM in mind, so… yeah._

NOTE FOR ENTIRE SERIES OF THESE AT THE BOTTOM!

**_Disclaimer-_** _If we really owned DNAngel, it would end something like this. XD_ **Or with me dating Satoshi.** _OR ME!_

**Rating-**K+ (10+), and only 'cause it's a bit confundling.

**Warnings-** Shounan-ai and FUNNYNESS!

* * *

_**AOL Chatroom**_

**By Deystar and Nightcloud Skyi**

* * *

(Artist123321 has entered the chat) 

**Artist123321:** Hey… anybody in here?

**Artist123321:** …

**Hiwatari Sama:** Yeah…

**Artist123321:** Oh! Hi!

**Hiwatari Sama:** …

**Artist123321:** Oh look. The creepy kid.

**Hiwatari Sama:** Excuse me?

**Artist123321:** You heard me.

**Hiwatari Sama:** That was pathetic. I can't hear you, I _see_ the type.

**Artist123321:** OMG! Sorry, Hiwatari-kun! Dark's being a jerk…

**Hiwatari Sama:** Oh, this is Niwa-kun…

**Artist123321:** You didn't know?

**Hiwatari Sama:** Should I have?

**Artist123321:** Well, you _are_ obsessed with us.

**Hiwatari Sama:** What?

**Artist123321:** DARK!1

**Artist123321:** SORRY!1

**Hiwatari Sama:** There's no '1' in Dark!…

**Artist123321:** Oops… heh…

(VampireLestat148 has joined the chat)

**VampireLestat148:** Do I know anyone here?

**Hiwatari Sama:** That depends. Does anyone here know you?

**VampireLestat148:** Hiwatari-kun? Oh, hi! It's me—Harada-chan! Or… Harada Riku-chan…

**Artist123321:** Hi, Harada-chan!

**VampireLestat148:** Niwa-kun?

**Artist123321:** No, the queen of England.

**Artist123321:** SHUT UP DARK!

**Artist123321:** …

**VampireLestat148:** Dark?

**Hiwatari Sama:** -sigh-

**Artist123321:** …oops…

**Hiwatari Sama:** That was smart…

**VampireLestat148:** Niwa-kun? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

(Darkluver23 has joined the chat)

**Darkluver23:** Did someone say something about Dark!

**VampireLestat148:** Have you been reading over my shoulder?

**Darkluver23:** …

**VampireLestat148:** ANYWAT, Niwa-kun…

**VampireLestat148:** ANYWAY

**Artist123321:** …um… meow?

**Darkluver23:** wtf?

**Artist123321:** Um... well, you see… Dark just happens to be at my house…

**VampireLestat148:** WHAT/

**Darkluver23:** DARK!1

**Darkluver23:** hugs dark

**Hiwatari Sama:** Somehow I doubt that…

**Darkluver23:** Hiwatari-kun's here, too?

**VampireLestat148:** No, Risa, that's the mayor.

**Darkluver23:** What?

**VampireLestat148:** nvm

**Darkluver23:** Wait… why is Dark at your house?

**Artist123321:** Ask him. –points at Dark-

**Darkluver23:** how do I know if I'm asking him?

**Artist123321:** _I'll right in italics, all right, baby? (Dark, BTW)_

**Darkluver23:** okay!

**VampireLestat148:** get to the point

**Artist123321:** _-shrug- All right… well, his place has a balcony! _

**Darkluver23:** So does ours!

**Artist123321:** _His was closer, what more do you want from me?_

**Darkluver23:** …

**Darkluver23:** …a date?

**Artist123321:** _Sure._

**Artist123321:** AHEM! I'M RIGHT HERE!

**Artist123321:** _We know._

**Hiwatari Sama:** Niwa-kun's right—talk about that in a personal chat or something.

**VampireLestat148:** Yeah!

(XSatoshisxAngelX has entered the chat)

**VampireLestat148:** Who're you?

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** An angel.

**Hiwatari Sama:** Demon.

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** -glares-

(Artist123321 has left the chat)

(Hiwatari Sama has left the chat)

((PRIVATE CHAT))

**Artist123321:** Hiwatari-kun? Is that…?

**Hiwatari Sama:** Yeah... He's too weak to do anything, so he's just trying to annoy me now.

**Artist123321:** Where'd he get his own sn?

**Hiwatari Sama:** …Internet? What do you expect me to say?

**Artist123321:** WHY? And how are you both on at once.

**Hiwatari Sama:** I dunno, don't ask me to explain for him. And I have two computers.

**Artist123321:** Oh.

((BACK TO THE CHAT ROOM))

**VampireLestat148:** So… who invited you?

**Darkluver23:** Don't be mean, Riku!

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** Satoshi-sama.

**VampireLestat148:** Satoshi-sama? Where'd the first-name formality come from? And why sama?

(Artist123321 has joined the chat)

**Darkluver23:** He's formal AND informal at the same time!

**XSatoshisxAngelX**: …

(Hiwatari Sama has joined the chat)

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** I'm his boyfriend.

**Hiwatari Sama:** WHAT?

**VampireLestat148:** O.O

**Darkluver23:** …um….really?

**Hiwatari Sama:** NO!

**Artist123321:** Um, I don't think Hiwatari-kun WANTS a boyfriend.

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** Yeah… 'cause he already has one.

**Artist123321:** not what I meant!

**Artist123321:** _Haha! Krad's dating creepy boy…_

**Hiwatari Sama:** HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** Aw… don't deny it.

**Hiwatari Sama:** You're doing that JUST to annoy me.

**Artist123321:** _Get a room, you two. :P_

**Hiwatari Sama:** DARK!

**VampireLestat148:** Um… I'm a bit lost now.

**Darkluver23:** Don't worry, Hiwatari-kun—if he is, we won't say anything.

**Hiwatari Sama:** -glares at Harada-chan- HE'S NOT!

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** How can you say that?

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** After all we've been through….

**VampireLestat148:** If you're his bf, why haven't we heard of you?

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** Um… hello? BOYfriend?

**Hiwatari Sama:** SHUT UP! You're NOT my boyfriend, and you NEVER will be.

**Darkluver23:** Hiwatari-kun! That as harsh!

**Darkluver23:** was

**Artist123321:** _Haha… what's wring, Hiwatari? Can't admit your feelings?_

**VampireLestat148:** Wring?

**Artist123321:** _wrong_

**Hiwatari Sama:** Not ANOTHER word from you, Dark!

**Darkluver23:** You can't talk to Dark-san like that!

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** Well, YOU can't talk to my boyfriend like that!

**Hiwatari Sama:** I HAVE NO BOYFRIEND!

**Artist123321:** …

**Artist123321:** Can we switch subjects?

**Darkluver23:** no

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** No!

**Hiwatari Sama:** YES!

**VampireLestat148:** Um… sure…

**Artist123321:** That's three yes's to two no's…

**Artist123321:** _But I say no!_

**Artist123321:** Okay, 3-3… we win.

**VampireLestat148:** Who's we?

**Hiwatari Sama:** The yes's.

**Darkluver23:** That's not fair!

**Artist123321:** Um… yes has more letters, so it counts for more.

**Artist123321:** _Does not! Who died and made you king?_

**Hiwatari Sama:** That would obviously be the king.

**Artist123321:** _No one asked you!_

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** Hey! That's my boyfriend!

**Hiwatari Sama:** No one forbid me to answer.

**Hiwatari Sama:** AND NO I'M NOT!

**Tx Numbah1 xT:** Wow, this is fun to watch…

**Artist123321:** _WTF?_

**VampireLestat148:** Where the heck did you come from?

**Darkluver23:** Hu?

**Tx Numbah1 xT:** I was the one who made the chat!

**VampireLestat148:** Oh.

**Artist123321:** Shouldn't Hiwatari-kun have known that?

**Tx Numbah1 xT:** Well, DUH! I was talking to him!

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** What? –turns to Satoshi-sama- You were cheating on me?

**Hiwatari Sama:** NO I WASN'T, 'CAUSE WE'RE NOT TOGETHER!

**Darkluver23:** Then… what were you guys talking about?

**Hiwatari Sama:** …

**Tx Numbah1 xT:** Noooothing….

**Artist123321:** Huh?

**Artist123321:** What WERE you guys talking about? And why didn't you talk when I came in?

**Tx Numbah1 xT:** 'Cause I didn't feel like it.

**Darkluver23:** Wait… who ARE you? O.O

**VampireLestat148:** yeah…

**Tx Numbah1 xT:** Isn't it obvious? I'm Numbah 1!

**Hiwatari Sama:** Don't flip out, it's just Saehara-kun.

**Tx Numbah1 xT:** Aww! Way to spoil the fun! –pouts-

**Artist123321:** Um… we've already asked… but WHAT WERE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?

**Tx Numbah1 xT:** You, Niwa.

**Artist123321:** wtf?

**Hiwatari Sama:** He's just messing with you.

**Artist123321:** -phew-

**Hiwatari Sama:** Actually, we were talking about Dark.

**Artist123321:** _WHAT ABOUT ME?_

**VampireLestat148:** -involuntary twitch-

**Hiwatari Sama:** NOT LIKE THAT!

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** Wow… SOMEONE has a wrong mind…

**VampireLestat148:** Hey!

**Hiwatari Sama:** You're one to talk.

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** yeah, but you love me for it

**Hiwatari Sama:** I DO NOT! For what could I possibly love you?

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** …

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** Um… for me?

**Darkluver23:** Aww… that's so sweet!

**Hiwatari Sama:** Not if I ruin the moment. I HATE him.

**Tx Numbah1 xT:** Oooo… this is getting good…

**VampireLestat148:** Hate's a pretty strong word, Hiwatari-kun.

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** Yeah… but there's a thin line between love and hate.

**Hiwatari Sama:** …and I'm nowhere near that line.

**Artist123321:** _You two should go to couples' therapy. They could sort out even **you**r problems._

**Hiwatari Sama:** I'm going to kill you one day, Dark.

**Artist123321:** _Will not! And only I know why!_

**Hiwatari Sama:** …

**Darkluver23:** 'Cause you love him too?

**Hiwatari Sama:** WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I'M GAY?

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** 'Cause you ARE.

**Hiwatari Sama:** NOT!

**Hiwatari Sama:** What if I got a girlfriend?

**Artist123321:** _You're so creepy, you'd scare her away._

**Hiwatari Sama:** -glares- Oh, and you'll manage not to cheat on your next one, won't you?

**Artist123321:** _What can I say? I'm a ladies man._

**Tx Numbah1 xT:** Can you give me tips?

**Darkluver23:** But Dark-san!

**Artist123321:** _Aw, you know I love ya, baby. _

**Darkluver23:** yay!

**VampireLestat148:** -gags-

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** It's like a poorly-written soap opera… complete with jealous boyfriend in the closet!

**Darkluver23:** What? What closet?

**Darkluver23:** What BOYFRIEND?

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** We all know Satoshi-sama was hiding in the closet…

**Hiwatari Sama:** Why are you all picking on me?

**Artist123321:** _It's fun._

**Artist123321:** _Wait… who's boyfriend is he?_

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** Mine… but he was yours at the time.

**Artist123321:** _WHAT/_

**Hiwatari Sama:** WHAT?

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** Just scroll up and you can read it again. P

**Artist123321:** I don't think that's what they meant…

**VampireLestat148:** Okay, this is getting weird…

**Tx Numbah1 xT:** You kidding? This is FUNNY!

**Hiwatari Sama:** Only to YOU.

**Artist123321:** Excuse me while I GAG at the idea of Hiwatari being anywhere near me. –long, drawn-out gag-

**VampireLestat148:** Was that Niwa-kun, or…?

**Artist123321:** _Sorry, forgot to use italics._

**Tx Numbah1 xT:** Well… what DOES Niwa-kun think on the subject?

**Artist123321:** WHY ME?

**Darkluver23:** 'Cause you're always staring at Hiwatari-kun in class.

**Artist123321:** WHAT?

**VampireLestat148:** Risa!

**VampireLestat148:** …

**VampireLestat148:** O.O You're right…

**Artist123321:** What are you talking about?

**Hiwatari Sama:** Am I missing something?

**Artist123321:** _You know they're right._

**Artist123321:** You're not in our class! REMEMBER?

**VampireLestat148:** -stares at Niwa-kun-

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** -stares as well (even if he isn't in the class either)-

**Tx Numbah1 xT:** -stares-

**Darkluver23:** -stares-

**Hiwatari Sama:** Since NO ONE ELSE will ask… what was that?

**Artist123321:** …

**Artist123321:** _What? I'm not allowed to comment on something I haven't seen?_

**VampireLestat148:** No.

**Darkluver23:** Why'd you say that, then?

**Tx Numbah1 xT:** Yeah?

**Artist123321:** _Okay, okay! So I wasn't there! That doesn't mean I can't make fun of Niwa-kun, too!_

**VampireLestat148:** We're NOT making fun of him! We're bringing up a point!

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** That just happens to be incriminating.

**VampireLestat148:** …

**Darkluver23:** So, Niwa, why DO you stare at him?

**Hiwatari Sama:** Should I leave for a bit?

**Artist123321:** Well, his desk just happens to be in my range of vision.

**Darkluver23:** … so you're trying to stare at the wall behind you? –is confused-

**Artist123321:** …

**Artist123321:** Yes?

**VampireLestat148:** That just made you sound worse, Niwa-kun.

**Artist123321:** …

**Artist123321:** _Ewww… you've got your pick of boys, and you go for the creepy one?_

**Hiwatari Sama:** Yeah, I should've left when I had the chance…

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** Don't even think about it, Niwa! He's MINE!

**Hiwatari Sama:** NO I'M NOT!

**Artist123321:** I'm not, I'm not!

**VampireLestat148:** Um… Hiwatari-kun…that made it sound like you'd prefer to be with Niwa-kun…

**Hiwatari Sama:** …

**Hiwatari Sama:** I don't want to be with ANYONE.

**Darkluver23:** Aww… but that's so sad!

**Artist123321:** _What's wrong with Niwa?_

**Hiwatari Sama:** Well, if you're so smart, why don't YOU date him, Dark?

**Artist123321:** …I feel like gum, on the bottom of someone's shoe…

**Darkluver23:** Sticky and gross?

**VampireLestat148:** Did I say that was my sister? I meant she was… um… this girl we picked up off the street…

**Artist123321:** …no…

**Darkluver23:** -is confused-

**VampireLestat148:** …and she was living in this cardboard box—a rather nice one, actually, maybe even nicer than our house…

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** wtf?

**VampireLestat148:** Though I supposed the roof has less leaks than soggy cardboard…

**Darkluver23:** ghey!

**Darkluver23:** hey!

**Artist123321:** _Haha… that looked like it'd be pronounced… nvm_

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** Seems like a lot of people in this chat room are.

**Hiwatari Sama:** HEY!

**VampireLestat148:** HEY!

**Tx Numbah1 xT:** Don't include me, I'm just the observer!

**Darkluver23:** … -doesn't get it-

**Tx Numbah1 xT:** Hey, Hiwatari—do you even KNOW our first names? You called me Saehara!

**Hiwatari Sama:** …so?

**Tx Numbah1 xT:** NO ONE does that! Not even the teacher! I doubt many people KNOW my last name!

**VampireLestat148:** yeah! Even when you're talking to me and Risa, you just call us, "Harada-chan" and "Harada-san"… which is kinda cool that someone calls me san and Risa chan, but…

**Hiwatari Sama:** Isn't that how I'm SUPPOSED to address you?

**Artist123321:** If you wanna be formal, yeah…

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** I don't know everyone's names—introduce me!

**Hiwatari Sama:** …

**Hiwatari Sama:** NOT for Krad, but to prove my point…

**Hiwatari Sama:** XSatoshisxAngelX, you're Krad… and you never told me your last name and I guess you never will.

**Hiwatari Sama:** VampireLestat148 is Harada Riku, the older twin.

**Hiwatari Sama:** Darkluver23 is Harada Risa, younger by a few minutes, I believe.

**Hiwatari Sama:** Tx Numbah1 xT is Saehara Takeshi.

**Hiwatari Sama:** Of course we know Mousy Dark.

**Hiwatari Sama:** And Artist123321 is Niwa Daisuki

**Hiwatari Sama:** TY PO TYPO TYPO!

**Hiwatari Sama:** I MEAN DAISUKE!

**Darkluver23:** -falls out of com chair-

**VampireLestat148:** WHAT?

**Artist123321:** _LMAO!_

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** O.O

**Tx Numbah1 xT:** I should print this out and put it in the school newspaper…

**Hiwatari Sama:** IT WAS A TYPO!

**VampireLestat148:** Um… if you say so…

**Hiwatari Sama:** HARADA-SAN!

**Hiwatari Sama:** There's something wrong with all you people!

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** Speaking of Niwa, where'd he go?

**Artist123321:** _He's just staring at the screen._

**Darkluver23:** Wow… that was… O.O

**Hiwatari Sama:** IT WAS A TYPO! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?

**Artist123321:** _Do realize how far apart the 'i' and 'e' keys ARE?_

**Hiwatari Sama:** I wasn't paying attention!

**Hiwatari Sama:** Why would I put that on here even if I did feel that way?

**Artist123321:** _So you admit it!_

**Hiwatari Sama:** NO I DON'T! THERE'S NOTHING TO ADMIT!

**Tx Numbah1 xT:** Yeah, 'cause it's already been said.

**Hiwatari Sama:** SAEHARA!

**Darkluver23:** Niwa-kun? –pokes-

**Darkluver23:** You alive?

**Artist123321:** …no…

**Darkluver23:** Way to go, Hiwatari, you killed Niwa!

**Hiwatari Sama:** Fine, why don't you blame the apocalypse on me next?

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** That's just silly, Satoshi-sama.

**Hiwatari Sama:** AND QUIT CALLING ME SATOSHI-SAMA!

**Artist123321:** _Yeah, he likes Niwa, not you!_

**Hiwatari Sama:** HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT? IT WAS A TYPO!

**VampireLestat148:** Um… you don't sound very convincing, no offence.

**Hiwatari Sama:** -glares at Harada-san-

**VampireLestat148:** I'm just saying!

**Hiwatari Sama:** How do I _sound_ convincing? I'm typing.

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** Good point.

**VampireLestat148:** Well, of _course_ you're going to be on his side!

**Darkluver23:** Wait… we have sides now?

**Tx Numbah1 xT:** Niwa? Niwa? Show us a sign that you're among the living!

**Artist123321:** … can we change the subject NOW?

**Darkluver23:** Me confused. XD

**VampireLestat148:** What's new?

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** So confused that you disregard all rules of grammar and spelling?

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** Well, maybe not spelling…

**Artist123321:** _Maybe not? Where did you learn to read?_

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** You.

**Artist123321:** _wtf?_

**VampireLestat148:** Actually, that was a good one…

**Artist123321:** _No, Harada! Don't fall for it!_

**VampireLestat148:** Um… I'd rather NOT listen to the pervert, thanks.

**Artist123321:** _I had to shut you up! You were gonna sick the police on me!_

**VampireLestat148:** Would've served you right.

**Tx Numbah1 xT:** Hey, who killed Hiwatari-kun? Where'd he go?

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** A ditch.

**Darkluver23:** What?

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** If someone killed him, we'd probably find his body in a ditch. Don't worry, though—he's right here.

**Tx Numbah1 xT:** Wait… you're at his house?

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** Or he's at mine. Not telling.

**Darkluver23:** Wait, so did YOU kill him?

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** Dark always DID fall for the dumb ones.

**Darkluver23:** Hey!

**Artist123321:** Um… what are we talking about?

**VampireLestat148:** Hey! Niwa's alive!

**Artist123321:** _Doom. Death. Destruction. All that jazz. P_

**Tx Numbah1 xT:** I bet Niwa killed him.

**VampireLestat148:** I thought we established that Krad (that's your name, right?) did…

**Tx Numbah1 xT:** No, he's just trying to cover up for Niwa!

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** Of course.

**Artist123321:** Why am **I** back in this?

**Tx Numbah1 xT:** 'Cause you keelled him.

**Artist123321:** _Yay! Creepy guy's dead!_

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** Hey! Don't insult Satoshi-sama!

**Artist123321:** _Or what, you'll beep at me?_

(Hiwatari Sama is away)

**Tx Numbah1 xT:** Dude, where'd he go?

**VampireLestat148:** Away, isn't it obvious?

**Darkluver23:** I just tried to message him… his away message is, 'I'm going to go drown myself in the sink. Be back never.'

**Tx Numbah1 xT:** He's a drama king!

**VampireLestat148:** I doubt his sink is that big.

**Artist123321:** _I dunno, that kid is STRANGE…_

**VampireLestat148: **Where'd XSatoshisxAngelX go?

(XSatoshisxAngelX is away)

**Tx Numbah1 xT:** Ooo! Somebody read his away message!

**Artist123321:** _It says, 'Going to stop said person from drowning self in sink. Kinda funny. Be back in a minute or seven.'_

**VampireLestat148:** XD

**Darkluver23:** Um… was that a joke, or is he trying to drown himself?

**Artist123321:** _Sometimes you have to wonder these things._

**VampireLestat148:** Well, we'll find out in a minute, won't we?

**Tx Numbah1 xT:** Or seven. XD

**Darkluver23:** um… what do we talk about while they're gone?

**Tx Numbah1 xT:** Wanna play truth or dare?

**VampireLestat148:** How do you dare each other over the Internet?

**Artist123321:** _I've got a better one! You ask someone a question, and try to guess whether they're lying or not._

**Darkluver23:** how do you know if they're lying?

**Artist123321:** _They tell you! … I guess you just gotta trust each other._

**VampireLestat148:** Well, there's nothing better to do, even if I don't trust you all.

**Darkluver23:** You trust me, right?

**VampireLestat148:** You HAVE no secrets, Risa!

**Darkluver23:** oh yeah…

**Artist123321:** _Okay! I'll start! Hm… Risa! Or, can I call you Risa?_

**VampireLestat148:** That's a lame question.

**Artist123321:** _It's not a quesiton1 I'm asking permission. P_

**Artist123321:** _question!_

**Darkluver23:** Okay! You can!

**Artist123321:** _Okay, Risa… why did you try to message Hiwatari-kun before? When you told us his away mesaage?_

**Darkluver23:** What?

**Artist123321:** _message_

(XSatoshisxAngelX has returned from away)

**Darkluver23:** Um… well…

**Darkluver23:** We're... well, together.

**Darkluver23:** Sorta… yeah…

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** THAT'S A LIE!

**Artist123321:** _no reason to get worked up about it, Krad!_

**Artist123321:** _And how did you get here so quickly?_

(XSatoshisxAngelX is away)

**Artist123321:** _wtf?_

**Tx Numbah1 xT:** Well, was it a lie?

**Darkluver23:** H yeah! The only man for me is DRAK!

**Darkluver23:** DARK

**Artist123321:** _Who's Drak? Someone I should know about?_

**Artist123321:** _Oh… nvm_

**VampireLestat148:** You child-block yourself, sis?

**Darkluver23:** /...yes…

**Artist123321:** _Okay, Risa, you're turn!_

**Darkluver23:** Okay… I pikc…I mean pick…

**VampireLestat148:** yes?

**Darkluver23:** NIWA-KUN!

**Artist123321:** Me?

**Tx Numbah1 xT:** No, you're brother.

**Artist123321:** Nani?

**Darkluver23:** No, I mean Niwa Daisuke.

**Darkluver23:** … Oh! I got one! What went through your mind when Hiwatari-kun misspelled your name?

**Artist123321:** What!

**Artist123321:** _Just answer!_

**VampireLestat148:** We're waiting, Niwa-kun!

**Artist123321:** um…

(XSatoshisxAngelX has returned from away)

(XSatoshisxAngelX has joined the chat)

(Hiwatari Sama has returned from away)

(Hiwatari Sama has joined the chat)

**Artist123321: **I was thinking about how I've had a crush on him for a few years.

**Hiwatari Sama:** … I REALLY missed something, didn't I?

**Artist123321:** HIWATARI-KUN?

**Tx Numbah1 xT:** That one was true! THAT ONE WAS TRUE!

**VampireLestat148:** O.O Um… maybe it was…?

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** WHAT?

**Darkluver23:** awww… that's so cute!

**Hiwatari Sama:** … yeah, I missed something…

**Artist123321:** NO, THAT WAS A LIE!

**Artist123321:** _Was it really?_

**Artist123321:** I only met him this year anyway!

**Hiwatari Sama:** Oh, you're playing that weird lying game.

**VampireLestat148:** Y'know, Niwa, you said that you were lying about the years, but you never said anything about… the other part…

**Artist123321:** THE WHOLE THING WAS A LIE!

**Darkluver23:** Sorry, Hiwatari-kun, it was a lie.

**Hiwatari Sama:** Why would that bother me?

**Tx Numbah1 xT:** XD Good one, Harada-chan!

**Darkluver23:** Hu?

**Artist123321:** _ANYWAY, it's Niwa's turn._

**Artist123321:** Oh, yeah…

**Artist123321:** Hiwatari-kun? Did you _really_ just try to drown yourself in a sink?

**Hiwatari Sama:** You people actually _read_ away messages?

**Darkluver23:** Is that a bad thing?

**VampireLestat148:** Why write them if you don't expect them to be read?

**Hiwatari Sama:** … guess I can't fight that logic…

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** You're avoiding the question, dear Satoshi.

**Hiwatari Sama:** -ignoring Krad- Yes. Yes I was.

**Darkluver23:** Really!

**Hiwatari Sama:** Was I? Aren't you supposed to guess?

**Darkluver23:** Oh yeah… um… lie?

**Darkluver23:** Please?

**VampireLestat148:** Truth—I'd wanna get away from XSatoshisxAngelX, too—he's ANNOYING me!

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** Hey!

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** Am I allowed to vote? I was there…

**Artist123321:** _No._ _Oh, and I think he did… just 'cause he's creepy like that._

**Artist123321:** _Niwa?_

**Artist123321:** I… don't know. –pause- Do I **want** to know?

**VampireLestat148:** That's a question of your judgment, Niwa.

**Tx Numbah1 xT:** If you did, can I report it to the school newspaper?

**Hiwatari Sama:** No you can't.

**Artist123321:** So… did you?

**Hiwatari Sama: **No. My sink's not THAT big.

**VampireLestat148:** I KNEW IT!

**Hiwatari Sama:** What?

**Darkluver23:** That's what she said when you left.

**Hiwatari Sama:** Oh. Um… Harada-san?

**VampireLestat148:**yeah? Oh, my turn, gotcha. What's the question?

**Hiwatari Sama:** …

**Hiwatari Sama:** Do you like Niwa-kun?

**VampireLestat148:** What?

**Hiwatari Sama: Hiwatari Sama:** Do you like Niwa-kun?

**Tx Numbah1 xT:** Haha… good one, Hiwatari. O.O Wait… Hiwatari made a funny?

**Artist123321:** _It's the end of the world as we know it._

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** It's the end of the world as we know it?

**Artist123321:** _-nods- It's the end of the world as we know it._

**VampireLestat148:** And I feel fine!

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** wtf?

**VampireLestat148**: It's a song…y'know?

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** … no.

**VampireLestat148:** Oh, and the answer is yes.

**Darkluver23:** Ooo… hard one… is she lying or not? –goes into other room to look at her-

**VampireLestat148:** -locks room- STAY AWAY FROM MY ROOM, RISA!

**Artist123321:** _I'm gonna say lie._

**Artist123321:** If it's about me, do I have to vote?

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** Yes. Oh, and I say truth.

**Hiwatari Sama:** Lying.

**Tx Numbah1 xT:** Um… both!

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** wtf? What do you mean, both?

**Tx Numbah1 xT:** She's in love, but not with Daisuke.

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** Dropping formalities, hu?

**Tx Numbah1 xT:** …yes…

**Darkluver23:** Well, sis? Lie or truth?

**VampireLestat148:** Not everyone voted!

**Artist123321:** _Daisuke?_

**VampireLestat148:** Since when are you two on a personal-name basis?

**Artist123321:** _As of five minutes ago._

**Artist123321:** Um… uh… -doesn't want to guess wrong 'cause it would look bad on his part either way-

**Artist123321:** Um… both? I agree with Takeshi.

**Hiwatari Sama:** I don't think both is an answer.

**Darkluver23:** I say lie! Dunno why! 'Cause… um… yeah!

**VampireLestat148:** I was lying, actually.

**Artist123321:** I STILL feel like gum. You're all talking about how much you don't like me.

**Hiwatari Sama:** I should think you'd be glad I said I don't.

**Artist123321:** No, I'm glad! It's just… I feel kinda rejected.

**Tx Numbah1 xT:** Would you rather one of us be madly obsessed with you… like HIO?

**Artist123321:** O.O Creepy…

**VampireLestat148**: Hey! She's my gfriend!

**VampireLestat148:** friend

**Artist123321:** She IS?

**Darkluver23:** How come I didn't know this?

**VampireLestat148:** Um… uh…

**VampireLestat148:** -awkward silence-

**VampireLestat148:** My turn?

**Darkluver23:** Okay… I'll get the details from ya later. :P

**VampireLestat148:** Oh, _thanks_. Anyway… Krad!

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** I'm listening.

**VampireLestat148:** Do you hate Niwa-kun? I get the feeling you do…

**Artist123321:** THE GUM! IT HAUNTS ME!

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** Yes. Very much.

**Hiwatari Sama:** That's a definite truth.

**Artist123321:** _Yeah._

**Darkluver23:** I got that feeling, too.

**Tx Numbah1 xT:** How can you hate Daisuke? He's FUNNY!

**VampireLestat148:** You say that 'cause you love him.

**Tx Numbah1 xT:** Hey, I thought Hiwatari-kun was the gay one!

**Hiwatari Sama:** WHY?

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** 'Cause you are.

**Hiwatari Sama:** No I'm not! I thought we already discussed this…

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** It's okay! You can admit it.

**Hiwatari Sama:** -glares-

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** Anyway, that was the truth.

**Artist123321:** THE GUM!

**Darkluver23:** Yuck…

**Tx Numbah1 xT:** That's starting to sound a LITTLE silly, Daisuke. You might not wanna say that at school…

**VampireLestat148:** Why not? It'll probably catch on, knowing the stupid trends…

**Artist123321:** O.O I wasn't planning to!

**Artist123321:** _Right, little man…_

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** You people bore me… I'm gonna go sleep. Wanna come, Satoshi-sama?

**Hiwatari Sama:** NO!

**XSatoshisxAngelX:** Geesh, didn't have to be THAT rude.

(XSatoshisxAngelX has left the chat)

**VampireLestat148:** THANK GOODNESS!

**Tx Numbah1 xT:** Now we can party!

**Darkluver23:** Eh?

**Artist123321:** _I dunno, I thought it was fun to tease him._

**Hiwatari Sama:** You'd think that, wouldn't you?

**Artist123321:** _Duh. I wouldn't have said it otherwise._

**Hiwatari Sama:** …

**Artist123321:** So… what are we gonna talk about?

**VampireLestat148:** Risa, Mom says it's dinner time and to sign ooff.

**VampireLestat148:** off

**Darkluver23:** Awww….! But this is my one chance to talk to Dark over AIM!

**Artist123321:** _I dunno… I kinda like it here. Maybe I'll hang around more often. Besides, his Mom's a fan._

**Artist123321:** What?

**Artist123321:** _You heard me. Literally—I said it aloud, too._

**VampireLestat148:** If Mom yells, I'm not sticking up for you!

(VampireLestat148 has left the chat)

**Darkluver23:** Aww… Fine! Please be on later, Dark-san! I love you!

**Artist123321:** _I might be. Just go eat. :)_

**Darkluver23:** Okay!

(Darkluver23 has left the chat)

**Tx Numbah1 xT:** Aww… almost everyone left!

**Hiwatari Sama:** Fine with me.

**Artist123321:** _Eh… either way, I'm gonna go, too. Getting tired, and need rest before the big night tonight. I'll leave it to Daisuke._

**Tx Numbah1 xT:** O.O OMG! I FORGOT! I GOTTA GO GET MY CAMERA READY! Sorry, Daisuke, Hiwatari! Gotta go!

(Tx Numbah1 xT has left the chat)

**Hiwatari Sama:** We'll have to go soon too, then.

**Artist123321:** Yeah…

**Artist123321:** Sorry about Dark… and everyone. That must've been embarrassing.

**Hiwatari Sama:** So long as Takeshi doesn't try to put anything in the school newspaper…

**Artist123321:** I'll make sure he won't.

**Hiwatari Sama:** Thanks.

**Hiwatari Sama:** We should probably get off soon.

**Artist123321:** You know, it wouldn't be that big a deal anyway, would it? If you were, I mean. It's not like we'd stop being friends or anything.

**Hiwatari Sama:** … yeah. You're right. Thanks.

**Artist123321:** No big deal. I'll see you at the museum, maybe?

**Hiwatari Sama:** Yeah…

**Hiwatari Sama:** Daisuke?

**Artist123321:** Yeah?

**Hiwatari Sama:** Daisuki.

(Hiwatari Sama has left the chat)

**Artist123321:** …

**Artist123321:** Daisuki…Satoshi.

(Artist123321 has left the chat)

* * *

…_and then Krad woke up with control of the body, and was like, wtf?_

_In any case, note here—all of these are ACTUAL AIM names we took. If you IM Artist123321 you will get Nightcloud, and so on. I happen to use Hiwatari Sama ALL the time as my main AIM now because of it. Anyway, these are the SNs and who manages them:_

SN – Character – RL Person

Artist123321 – Daisuke/Dark – Nightcloud

Hiwatari Sama – Satoshi – Deystar

VampireLestat148 – Riku – Deystar

Darkluver23 – Risa – Nightcloud

XSatoshisxAngelX – Krad – Momo-kun (_My best friend… and she IS a girl_)

Tx Numbah1 xT -- Takeshi – Momo-kun / Deystar

**Haha… she's Momo_-kun_…**

_Yes. Yes she is. _

_Anywat, Nightcloud and I and possibly Momo-kun will be writing a series of these now, this one separate. It will be "Chatroom". XD Anyway… yeah…_

_Wanna redeem yourself from Drabble Collection NC Edition Ch.3 and tell the readers?_

**Review? Right?**

_Yes… hahah! You got it!_

**Okay, readers! Review!**

_Poke the button. You KNOW you want to._


End file.
